24 horas
by staa
Summary: Harry e Draco são membros de uma mesma banda musical. No entanto isso não significa que mentiras não deixem de ser condenáveis. Universo Alternativo


00:48 - no meu corpo

**00:48 - no meu corpo.**  
_Harry_

Seus dedos tocaram os meus e se entrelaçaram sem qualquer pudor. Sua língua limpou cada gota de suor escorrendo desde minha testa, até à boca, pelo pescoço para cair sobre meu peito. Senti seu nariz acariciar carinhoso meu ombro sendo seguido pelos seus lábios e dentes que morderam minha carne e de seguida sugaram violentamente a pele deixando-a provocadoramente vermelha, pulsando, ardendo e gritando por mais. Minha boca se abriu mas não senti qualquer som escapar por entre meus lábios entreabertos. Meu grito mudo voou sobre os nossos dois corpos, violando todo o ar quente e abafado. O meu exterior era calmo enquanto o meu interior gritava e gemia por mais, mais e mais. O mais nunca era suficiente.  
Minhas pernas receberam todo o seu corpo idêntico ao meu e envolveram a sua cintura que batia contra a minha numa dança lenta, ritmada e sensual. Meus olhos reviraram a cada onda de prazer percorrendo o meu corpo, fazendo-o tremer absurdamente. Corpo e alma completamente entregues ao momento em que entrou em mim e fez todo no meu interior desligar e se transformar numa marioneta conduzida por uma só dança natural.

**01:29 – na minha cama.**  
_Harry_

Pousei a cabeça sobre a almofada tentando regular a respiração. Minha visão ainda desfocada enquanto encarava silenciosamente o teto do quarto foi perturbada ao sentir o corpo a meu lado fazer o mesmo apenas meros centímetros a meu lado.  
Me voltei para o outro lado da cama, de costas para ele, tentando finalmente dormir algumas horas antes de mais um longo dia começar. Contei mentalmente até dez e sorrir fracamente ao sentir um braço envolvendo minha cintura e puxar lentamente o meu corpo suado contra um outro em igual estado. A sua respiração batia contra a curva do meu pescoço fazendo meus olhos ficarem cada vez mais pesados e o sono cada vez mais pousar sobre o meu corpo.  
Tentei não fechá-los. Todas as noites o tentava. Pior que saber o quão errado é dois homens dormirem juntos era o fato de acordar sem quaisquer braços sobre mim e sem qualquer calor vindo de alguém a meu lado. Era uma relação coberta pela noite, em que tudo nessas horas era permitido desde que não passasse daí, de dois corpos juntos onde a luz do Sol não tinha cartão de visita.  
- Você é demasiado especial para ser partilhado com algo comum com o dia. – me dizia enquanto se levantava e dirigia para seu quarto. No dia seguinte me levantaria, desceria para o café da manhã e voltaríamos a ser simples companheiros de banda, embora o fato de ele nunca me olhar nos olhos ser capaz de furar minha pele, arrancar meus músculos, quebrar meus ossos e me destruir por inteiro.  
Sempre desejei ser idiota o suficiente para acreditar que realmente era especial para tal. Mas se nunca o fui suficiente para ser o único para um mimado rico, como poderia acreditar ser demasiado para o Sol?

**03:43 – na varanda.**  
_Harry_

Levei o cigarro à boca enquanto olhava as folhas das árvores voarem ao sabor do vento. O cigarro queimou lentamente à medida que a minha boca o puxou e pude sentir o fumo percorrer e queimar boca, garganta e pulmões me acalmando por completo. Afastei alguns cabelos sobre meu rosto e fechei os olhos aos inspirar o ar fresco da noite e soltar todo o fumo preso no meu interior.  
Por breves segundos olhei de novo para o interior do meu quarto de hotel e minha barriga revirou por completo ao olhar a cama vazia, lençóis espalhados pela mesma e pelo chão e ainda algumas roupas escondidas aqui e além.  
Meu corpo se voltou de novo para a noite à minha volta e por largos minutos assim fiquei, quieto e atento ao jardim alguns metros mais abaixo.  
Olhei a varanda ao lado e vi a luz do quarto ao lado acesa. Vi ele por entre as cortinas, deitado sobre sua cama, sorrindo e falando no celular. Senti algo deslizar pelo rosto e fechei os olhos me encostando à parede e mordendo o lábio inferior que era assaltado por poucas lágrimas atrevidas o suficiente para se mostrarem ao mundo exterior.  
Chega a ser ridículo o quão parvo ele possa pensar que eu seja, ao ponto de se deitar comigo e tentar me fazer acreditar que não existe nada para além disso. Chega a ser ainda ser mais ridículo o quão facilmente me deixei de importar.

**08:11 – no hotel.**  
_Harry_

Me olhei uma última vez ao espelho e verifiquei se chapéu e óculos estavam devidamente colocados. Suspirei cansado por mais uma noite mal dormida e, pegando na mala branca abandonada ao pé da porta, saí do quarto.  
Ron, Hermione, Zabini e Draco já a meio do café da manhã. Me aproximei devagar e me sentei ao lado de Draco após dar um "Bom dia!" fraco e quase sussurrado a todos sentados à mesa.  
Conhecendo-me bem demais para já saber o meu habitual humor a cada manhã todos se limitaram a retribuir o "Bom dia!" e a sorrir antes de continuarem suas actividades. Todos menos Draco que continuou a comer seus cereais e a falar calmamente com Zabini sobre algo aborrecido e tipicamente idiota.  
Olhei por breves segundos o seu rosto sereno e normal e vi-o, com a língua, humedecer os finos lábios rosados. Por um momento era capaz de jurar que os nossos olhares se cruzaram mas talvez devesse culpar esse fato às poucas horas dormidas nessa noite...mais uma vez.

**_15:09 – _****tourbus.**  
_Harry_

Olhei-o de longe. Vi-o ajeitar o boné sobre a sua cabeça e sorrir antes de aproximar o celular ainda mais do ouvido e murmurar algo por entre o riso seco e calmo.  
A sua mão torcia a ponta da longa camisa branca e os seus olhos focavam-se na mesa quadrada na sua frente enquanto de vez enquanto voltava a rir e a comentar algo para o objecto nas suas mãos. Levou a caneca à boca e quase cuspiu o seu conteúdo ao sussurrar e corar ligeiramente.  
Apertei ainda mais a mão sobre a porta e trinquei o lábio inferior até sangrar.  
Seu olhar se cruzou com o meu e dessa vez tive toda a certeza do mundo que não havia sido algo imaginado pois, desta vez, Draco não desviou o olhar. De fato, suas pupilas se dilataram e nunca na vida tive tanta vontade de saber o que raios era falado no ouvido.  
Meeu corpo tremeu a cada palavra dita em silêncio pelos nossos olhares e senti que naquele momento tínhamos realmente nos tornado em um nada, nem sequer simples _amigos_ ou _companheiros _ restávamos.  
Ele se levantou e caminhou para o lado oposto do _tourbus_ me deixando ali parado no mesmo sítio, ainda olhando para a cadeira vazia e a caneca completamente abandonada.  
Me perguntei: "Porquê? Desde quando havia _eu_ me tornado o estranho"

**21:48 – no palco.**  
_Harry_

Chegou o momento de estarmos _sós_ de novo. Era a nossa música. O nosso momento. O momento em que olho em volta mas a imagem mais perfeita que consigo ver ainda é a guitarra pousada sobre o seu colo, a forma como dedilha os dedos por entre as cordas e o jeito como sorri a cada palavra cantada.  
Tento no entanto ignorar cada olhar por ele lançado a cada fã, tento ignorar o fato de para ele isto se ter tornado não "o nosso momento" mas apenas "mais um em muitos outros". O sorriso colado à minha face dói a ser mantido mas assim não o desfaço e mantenho-o intacto no rosto pois foi para isto que nasci. Esconder o que sou, mostrar tudo o que não sou. Modéstia à parte, tenho feito um ótimo trabalho.  
Sorrio enquanto o refrão é formado pela minha voz e lembro quando no início éramos só nós. Quando nos provocávamos a cada concerto. Olhares, toques, palavras. Éramos um só em palco. De fato, éramos um só na vida.  
Me pergunto desde quando passamos a ser dois seres distintos. E me pergunto também desde quando ele decidiu adicionar mais uma pessoa à equação.

**23h59 – telhado.**  
_Harry_

Eu tentei aguentar. Tentei ignorar telefonemas, mensagens no celular e repentinas saídas à noite. Até a distância a cada dia aumentada tentei ignorar.  
Minha mãe costumava me dizer que almas gémeas eram uma mesma alma separada em dois corpos e era a mais pura relação que Deus nos poderia dar na vida. Até adormecer ela me contaria que a ligação seria tão forte, mas tão forte, que nunca ninguém seria capaz de a quebrar porque é impossível quebrar uma só alma. Iríamos percorrer o mundo juntos e iríamos perceber que por vezes a nossa alma gémea simplesmente nasce connosco. Iria ser sempre o meu eu mais velho e responsável, me ensinando o necessário e me protegendo do não necessário. Um gémeo, um companheiro, um protector. O meu anjo-da-guarda sempre ao meu lado.  
Me pergunto novamente porque é que então até a minha mãe me mentiu assim.

**23h59 – Inferno.**

_Harry_  
Aqui é sempre noite, Draco.

**11:52 – perdido.**  
_Draco_

Deve ser escuro onde quer que você. Quem me dera ser capaz de o seguir...novamente. Não consigo, Harry.  
_Puxei o corpo dela ainda mais contra o meu e gritei de prazer...e dor._

N/A: Harry demasiado emo? Y/N? Tenho que pedir desculpas mas a história inicial não era Drarry sequer, era twincest envolvendo a banda Tokio Hotel. O que vocês acharam, hein? Acho que estou preparada para voltar aqui para esse fandom.


End file.
